A Zipper
by twitchi
Summary: Zippers are muggle ideas. So are jeans. Crazy, stupid, useless muggle inventions according to Draco Malfoy that is.SlashHPDMness


**Random scribble of dah twitchi**

Male/Male relationship heavily implied. Do not like? Do not read!

Characters and surroundings taken shamelessly from JK rowlings Harry Potter books. They are not mine, I don't get any money out of this, yadayadayada You know the drill.

_Dah twitchi is no native English speaker, and would therefor be greatly thankful for any comments about it's language as it'd like to improve it._

* * *

"Zipper?"

"Yes?"

"Zipper?"

"...yes?"

"What..." Draco fumbled with the open fly of the jeans he got on. "...exactly..." He frowned, tried to guess whatever to do with it. "...is this?"

"A fly?" Harry looked up, innocent and frowning.

"Fly!?" Draco stared at the other boy. "This doesn't _fly_, does it?" His voice was a tad bit nervous.

"Uhm, no, it's a zipper. A usual..." Harry got silent. Then he smirked. Draco scowled at him, what was so fun? Here he stood with some stupid muggle clothing that was showing off his boxers!

"What!?"

"...a usual zipper."

"What do you mean? This stupid thing isn't _usual_!" He grumbled and glared at the grin the stupid Gryffindor showed off. "It's _muggle_." He said defensive.

"Muggle stuff should be more usual than wizard stuff, you know?" Harry had the nerve to snicker at him. He put on his most annoyed expression to tell the boy he did not find this amusing. "As there are more muggles out there, than wizards, it should be more---"

"I don't CARE about stupid muggle majority! Just---" He clenched his teeth together. 'Do not get riled up. Do not get angry. Keep control, you are a Malfoy.' chanted over and over in his head. A deep breath, or rather ten, later he managed a relaxed voice. "How do you close this _zipper_" He could not help himself, the last word came out as a hiss.

Harry smiled. A warm, oh-so-typical smile that melted Draco's stern face.

"You just drag the hook up. It's really easy, not like buttons or hooks or straps." He shook his head a little at Draco, turning back to whatever he had been doing when Draco started to protest over stupid muggle inventions.

"OUCH! WHAT THE---!!" Harry almost fell out of the chair, turning rapidly, caching the sight of one blonde boy with tears in his eyes, desperately yanking the fly down again. He slapped his hands over his mouth, stifling a laugh. It would not be wise to anger Draco now.

"Potter!" The Slytherin hissed, glaring at the almost giggling boy. "Shut it, Potter, and just come here and HELP me with this stupid muggle invention of yours!" He grumbled, holding out his arms, continuing his tirade "...I can't get why I'd ever agree to do something this stupid. Of course, a Malfoy in muggle clothing. Zippers! What kind of stupid invention is that, muggles are just plain mad. Easy you say, Potter? Yes, very easy. Life threatening I say!" He ended his sulky rant when Harry easily closed the fly in one smooth move, glaring at the raven-haired boy for succeeding where he had failed.

"Really, _Malfoy_," Harry chuckled. "A wizard that can't even manage a simple thing as a fly?" Draco cursed the mischievous grin. He fidgeted, frowning at how tight those 'jeans' were. He mused over how inconvenient it would be if he would get--

"Poor Draco." Harry grinned and patted the front of said boy's pants. Draco's eyes glazed over as he continued his thought.

---a hard on...

"Potter!" He half growled, half whimpered. The jeans were suddenly far too tight. Jeans! He huffed. Fly and stupid tight pants. He were going to tell Harry some thing about--

"Hurry, Draco, we'll be late!" Harry called from the hall, already in the door, ready to leave. Draco scowled and him.

"Yes, yes!" He called, snarling and growling. Stupid, stupid Potter. He would get him back for this! Seriously, a Malfoy with a muggle _zipper_! Glaring he headed after a laughing Harry, who ran down the corridor, sticking his tongue out.

Yes. He would punish that irritating Potter later.

Probably tonight.

Probably in bed.

Probably it would not even be as much like a punishment...

* * *

_Yes, this one pretty much describes my Malfoy, I think. He is a whiny, spoiled kiddo who complains, bickers, grumbles and in general whimpers. Retorts and insults is a way for him to conversate in situations where he does not wear a mask and he has no patience at all... 3 _

_And no, as some things seem a bit... Old fashioned in the wizard world, I play with the thought of no zippers existing. And a pureblood wouldn't have touched such a thing as jeans in whole his life! Moahaha! _


End file.
